


Elorcan -trust

by PropShopHannah



Series: Throne of Glass prompts and asks [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elorcan, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropShopHannah/pseuds/PropShopHannah
Summary: Prompt: Elorcan -trust





	

Lorcan is freaking out. Freaking out, but hiding it as much as he can. He’s trying as much as possible to focus his energy on Elide, to focus on her and the task at hand. 

She’s crouched on the bloody floor in front of him. He thinks she should be in the bed, but Asterin and Briar are telling her to listen to her body, and Elide says her body is telling her that lying on her back is a bad idea. 

She’s on the ground on her knees, sitting back on her heels. Her head is leaning against Lorcan’s chest. Both of his hands are on her lower back massaging her and keeping her steady, one of her hands is on her swollen belly, the other is between her legs. 

Asterin has a mirror and says that Elide needs one more good push, and it’s done. Elide is exhausted and in so much pain, but she’s not giving up. “You can do this. One more push, Elide, and we’ll be parents,” Lorcan says. Elide smiles, she likes the sound of that.

“Do you trust me?” she says to Lorcan. 

“With my life,” he responds. She grabs his hands and brings them between her legs. Then musters what strength she has left and goes through her breathing exercises. On the third breathing set, she’ll push. That’s how this has been going for the past hour–since everything, every muscle in her whole amazing body starting telling her to push.

Hoo-hoo-hee. Hoo-hoo-hee. Hoo-hoo-hee. 

Elide holds her breath and bears down. The pressure builds and builds and builds and then its moving and sliding and then the pressure is gone. Lorcan lets out a cry as he feels the weight of their baby fall into his open hands. And all he can think is that he caught their child, Elide let him catch their child, they have a child, Elide made and carried and pushed out this amazing, tiny, tiny child.

“Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods,” Lorcan says trying not to cry as he slowly lifts up the crying infant he’s cradling in his hands. And without removing Lorcan’s hands, Elide brings the infant to her chest. She’s crying and pale and sweaty, but the smile on her face is beyond anything Lorcan has ever seen in his life. Asterin discretely rips the front of Elide’s nightshirt to allow for skin on skin contact, and then she and Briar help shift Elide to a sitting position. They work on the rest while Lorcan and Elide shake and cry and hold their newly born baby in their arms. And all Lorcan can say is thank you. Thank you to Elide for trusting him and marrying him and for giving him this amazing gift, for doing all the work, for making him a father. Thank you to Asterin and Briar for taking care of them and helping them and Elide through this, he’ll never be able to thank them enough, nothing will ever be enough.


End file.
